Things People Say
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: This is my new Tudor fic. What happens when Anne and the baby she is carrying go missing instead of Anne losing the baby boy. What would happen? Would Henry still have gotten with Jane Seymour? Find out in here. This rating will be T for now but it might change to M later on.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I know I have no right to start another fic when I have Re Do I need to work on lol But i had this idea and my friend lovemethatisallIaskofyou fanfiction loved this idea and she is my first real friend that loves these two as much as me and so I wanted to start a new fic for her to read too. So this is short yes but it is only the prologue so that is why it is supper short. I will try and make the next update longer and for those of you who are reading Re Do I will be working on an update to it today i hope lol as always reviews make me and my muse very happy.**

**Brandy**

Prologue

He knows what everyone is saying. They think she is dead but he will not believe it till he finds a body. So everyone is not to stop looking cause after all he is king and what he says goes. God help whoever took his Anne and their child. He he finds whoever did this there will be hell to pay and they will not get a trial or even an easy death no he will make them beg for death and then he will hurt them some more. No one takes his wife and gets away with it.


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you all like this update. I think it is a good place to leave off for this update so i will try and update it again very soonish. Oh and I am thinking of having Charles Brandon end up with Mary Boleyn. What do you all think of that let me know in reviews please.**

**Until next time **

**Brandy**

Chapter 1

It had now been 2 months since Anne went missing and Henry was going crazy. The Seymour family were making Henry more angry then anything cause they kept on pushing Jane on him and telling him it was time to move on for he needed a queen and son.

"Please your Majesty think of your people. They need their king back and for him to give them a price to take your place when the time comes." Edward Seymour begged Henry to listen to him.

"That is enough!" Henry yelled at him. He was tired of hearing Edward's voice let alone the rest of the family or even Jane throwing herself at him at every chance she got.

Edward was shocked at Henry yelling at him and he shut up right away. Henry saw that he was not going to say anything else now.

"I want it know and since I am only going to say this once I want you brother and father and sister to be here to hear this." Henry told him as they waited for his page boy to go and get the rest of the Seymour family.

Charles Brandon was busy walking down the hall fast cause he had found something that he thought the king needed to hear. As he was walking fast he over heard Thomas Seymour talking with Thomas Cromwell. When Brandon heard what they were talking about he hid where no one could see him.

"Look Seymour we have go about this slow if we don't want anyone to know that we have concubine. If anyone found out not only would it be use that is put to death but you family as well since they all know what is going on too. Soon enough the King will realize he is better off without Anne and get an annulment and then he will be able to marry Jane and give England the kind of Queen it needs." Cromwell got out just before he heard a voice out there.

"I'm sorry Master Cromwell but the King wants all the Seymour's in his stateroom." The page boy told them.

"See Seymour this is the opening we had been hoping for." Cromwell said as he and Thomas Seymour left the room.

Little did they know that once the page boy had gone into the room Charles Brandon had ran as fast as he could so he could tell Henry what he had found out and what he had just heard and how they were all in for a world of hurt once they walked into the room.

Once Brandon got to Henry he was out of breath. Henry heard he come in and looked at him.

"Brandon what is wrong?" Henry asked him.

"Your majesty I just heard something and found out something about the great matter." Brandon told him.

Henry seeing Brandon wanted to talk with out Edward there. "Leave and wait out side for you family to come." Henry told him without so much as a look.

Edward bowed and then walked out of the room. Brandon stepped forward and then after a short bow got to the matter.

"I know who has the Queen and you will not like who it is one bit." Brandon told him.

"Who is it?" Henry asked him.

"It is Master Cromwell and the Seymour's. I was on my way to talk to you when I heard Cromwell talking with Thomas Seymour and he said they had her and that they were just waiting for you to realized she is not the Queen England needs or wants. I came to you as soon as I heard you page boy go in and get Thomas. I ran all the way down here so they do not know we are on to them." Brandon told him in one long breath.

When Henry heard this he was pissed. What happens next is like a storm that was about to hit all of England all thanks to the Seymour's and Cromwell.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for not posting sooner but a lot has been going on. Anyway after I posted Chapter 1 someone sent me a review that asked why I have Brandon being a good guy and not the way the legend goes with him and it is very simple. I like Brandon and I like that Henry had a best friend and I wanted to go with my way I wish things had gone. Plus please let's remember this is fan fiction so I can write him however I want to lol I know that might sound mean but so is trying to tell someone how to write their fic. I do this cause I love to and I love that there is so many Anne supporters so if you don't like how I write them please just let me know and I will just stop writing them on here. Now I know there is many who do like the way I write them and for you guys i would like to say thank you so much and please understand I didn't say this toward you I just don't like when people tell me how to write my fics instead of suggesting how. Thank you for your understand and now I will shut up this long winded author's note lol I hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

**Brandy**

Chapter 2

When Cromwell and the Seymours got to the King's Stateroom there saw Edward standing out of the room with a scared look on his face. Before they could ask what was wrong Brandon came out and told them the King would see them now. They all walked into the State room and bowed to Henry. Henry didn't let them stand up right away and that worried them a great deal.

"Get up!" Henry yelled at them.

They got up and stayed quite cause they could see Henry was in no mood to hear from any of them.

"Now I have some things I am going to say and I want you all to keep your mouths shut as I will not repeat my words again do you understand me?" Henry told them and did not leave room for agreement. "I know what you are doing. I know that you pushing Jane onto me in hopes that I will give up on my Anne and our son and give you the room to take over and let you run the country but hear me now. I am going to find my Queen and our son and they will be brought home where they belong so do not think for one second you will do anything but make me have you killed in the worst way possible so now that I have said that. Get out of my sight!" Henry told them and they all couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

Once they were gone and Henry was once again alone with Brandon he turned to face him with a mad look on his face. "I want you to follower them and find my Queen and our son. Once we have her safe and back here then we will take care of them. They will not get away with this and they will rule the day they ever thought they could take the Queen and prince."

Brandon bows to Henry and then gets up. "Right away your Majesty." Brandon then leave the room and all that could be heard is glass breaking and king screaming in pain and angry.


End file.
